


Power

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Wings of Fire: the Villains’ Stories [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Backstory, Pre-Series, She's Scary, a bit of blood, how scarlet became queen, villian pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Scarlet hasn't always been the most dangerous dragon in Pyhrria. She used to be just another princess, longing for the throne. But one day her sisters pushed it too far. Now she's on a quest for vengeance, and nothing will stop her.
Relationships: n/a
Series: Wings of Fire: the Villains’ Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710496
Kudos: 12





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> I did post on the 30th, even though it's afternoon. Still, at least I followed the deadline! It's a first for me. Anyway, enjoy the evilness of Scarlet.

_ One day. One day I will be queen. And you will be dead. All of you. _

Scarlet growled softly, ducking into a corner. But it was too late. Her three older sister’s had seen her. 

“Oh my darling Scarlet,” Persian, the oldest, purred.

Apatite and Crimson slithered up behind her.

“Poor, _poor_ , Scarlet.” Apatite murmured, with fake sympathy. “Your name is a shade of red, but your scales are such a _boring_ orange.”

“Tsk, tsk,” Crimson said. “What an unusually long neck you have.”

“Leave me alone,” Scarlet hissed. The impulse to lash out was powerful, but she held back. She wasn’t strong enough. Yet.  


_One day_ , she thought. _One day I will be queen. And you will be dead. All of you._

“Oh but darling,” Persian said. “We care about you too much.”

“We don’t want you challenging mother now, do we?” Crimson asked.

Apatite nodded. “One of _uss_ will be queen. You don’t need to worry, dear.”

Crimson smiled coldly. Persian turned to walk away, and the others followed her, leaving behind a slightly angrier, slightly crueler, and slightly more dangerous Scarlet.

Scarlet snarled and attacked the dummy again, slashing its throat. She whirled to smack it with her tail and slashed at it again. Her claws ripped open the rough material, scattering straw over the rocky ground. She stopped, panting.

She was practicing on a mountain ridge, out of sight from the palace. The ground was covered in rough, sharp rocks, which sliced small cuts painfully over her palms. Her talons and muscles ached from practicing, and she paused to let herself take a drink of water. 

Then she continued her fighting. She slashed at the dummy brutally, until it was mere shreds of straw and fabric.

_ I’m ready,  _ Scarlet thought.  _ Tonight. _

Scarlet stood up from her mother’s body, and glared around at the watching dragons. Blood dripped from her scales, and spilled out from the shredded remains of the ex-queen. 

“I am your new Queen,” Scarlet said, her voice echoing off the cliff walls. The watching SkyWings bowed respectfully, fear and terror gracing their faces.

Scarlet caught sight of Apatite, Crimson, and Persian among the bowing dragons. They looked angry.

_ Oh just you wait,  _ Scarlet thought gleefully, casting a scornful look at her mother’s corpse.  _ When you challenge me, I’ll crush you.  _ I  _ will be the one with the power, and the treasure. I’ll make you pay for everything you said to me. Just. You. Wait. This is going to be…  _ thrilling _. _

_ Now. Now  _ I _ am your queen. And you will soon be dead. All of you. _

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this explains Scarlet's frequent use of the word thrilling? Maybe? Sort of? If Tui writes Scarlet's backstory then this will be completely impossible but oh well.


End file.
